


A Prior Engagement for This Lifetime - 今世赴约 [jīnshì fùyuē]

by in_the_bottle



Category: Guardian 镇魂 Novel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zhao Yunlan is a little shit, but Shěn Wēi loves him anyway, canon reincarnation, gay karma sutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: "The name was one Shen Wei hadn’t heard in almost 5,000 years"





	A Prior Engagement for This Lifetime - 今世赴约 [jīnshì fùyuē]

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the Shen San extra scene from the novel verse, [](https://yantantether.dreamwidth.org/profile)[yantantether](https://yantantether.dreamwidth.org/) pretty much said someone needed to write a fic where ZYL remembers THAT book and teases the hell outta SW, and I said something about re-enacting some things and... well, this is what happened... Thanks to [](https://xparrot.dreamwidth.org/profile)[xparrot](https://xparrot.dreamwidth.org/) for the speedy beta! Any other mistakes are mine.

Shen Wei was putting away the clean laundry when he found a book hidden among Zhao Yunlan’s t-shirts in the closet drawers. Curious, he untangled it from the mess Zhao Yunlan had made in the four days Shen Wei had last sorted the closet, wondering what made Zhao Yunlan leave a book, of all things, in his clothes drawer. 

It was a rather thin paperback. The cover, for some reason, had been wrapped in brown paper, like he’d seen on primary school children’s textbooks and exercise books. Flipping the book open to a random page, Shen Wei almost dropped it right back into the drawer to bury it under the pile of clothes. He could feel his breath quicken even as his face heated up at the images in front of him, but his traitorous eyes refused to look away and his double-crossing fingers started flipping through the pages, as though possessed by another spirit that Shen Wei could not control. It was now obvious why the cover had been wrapped up. This was a book that was best perused in the privacy of one’s own home, behind a closed bedroom door, preferably under the cover of darkness. 

With sheer determination, Shen Wei finally slammed the book shut, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was just about to put the book back where he found it when he heard Zhao Yunlan walk in. 

“What’s taking you….” Zhao Yunlan trailed off, and Shen Wei looked up just in time to see him shooting a pointed look at the book in Shen Wei’s hands. “...You found it.” 

The fact that Zhao Yunlan did not look surprised finally clued Shen Wei in that he had purposely left the book there for Shen Wei to find. 

“What…. “ No, that wasn’t the question Shen Wei wanted to ask. “Why did….” Just _what_ was the question Shen Wei wanted to ask? 

Zhao Yunlan leaned lazily against the bedroom door, obviously enjoying the sight of a flustered Shen Wei being caught redhanded with what was essentially the gay Kama Sutra. 

“So, what do you think of the book, my Plum Tree Spirit?” Zhao Yunlan smirked. 

The name was one Shen Wei hadn’t heard in almost 5,000 years; the images of Kun Lun, Shen San, and Zhao Yunlan all overlapped in front of his eyes, and for a moment, Shen Wei wasn’t sure who it was that was actually standing in front of him. 

It was only when he felt Zhao Yunlan’s warm hands wrapped around his that he came back to himself, finding Zhao Yunlan looking worriedly at him. “Are you alright? This was supposed to be a joke. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Shen Wei shook his head. “You remembered?” 

“I think so. I’ve been having these weird dreams in the last few weeks,” Zhao Yunlan said. 

“You didn’t say anything to me.” It came out sounding a lot more… hurt than Shen Wei had intended. 

“They were just random bits here and there that I thought my mind had made up, until…”

“Until Shen San,” Shen Wei finished. 

Zhao Yunlan nodded. “It was only when I saw you, saw that life we had together, that I realised these were probably memories from my past lives.” 

There was no need for Shen Wei to ask how much Zhao Yunlan remembered. That nickname, the fact that Zhao Yunlan had taken the trouble to hide what was essentially a sex manual for Shen Wei to find among his clothes… 

“All these years.” Zhao Yunlan took the book from Shen Wei’s grasp and tossed it carelessly back into the drawer, drawing him close so they were eye to eye. “Xiao Wei, did you know how many lifetimes I’ve waited for you? Did you know that in all those past lives, I’ve always married late, or not at all, because I’ve been waiting for you to keep your promise that we will meet again? That I have always been waiting for you, whether I knew it or not?”

“I’m here now, Yunlan,” Shen Wei wasn’t sure what else he could say, because nothing could erase the past. All he could do was to try and make up for it now and in the future. 

“Took you long enough, and I was still the one doing the chasing,” Zhao Yunlan chastised. “I think it's about time my little Plum Tree Spirit wife makes it up to me for keeping me waiting for so long.” The playful smile that lit up the face that Shen Wei was more familiar with than his own and the quick glance towards the brown-paper-wrapped book in the drawer were enough to tell Shen Wei what Zhao Yunlan had in mind. 

“Why do I have to be the wife?”

“Well, you did take my name, did you not?” Zhao Yunlan hooked his arms behind Shen Wei’s neck, pulling him in so that their foreheads were touching. “And you kept it for all this time when you could’ve easily changed it.” 

“But that’s not your name now, is it?” Shen Wei teased, glad for the return of the more lighthearted Zhao Yunlan. “And if you were to change your name to Shen, then you’ll be taking my name.” 

Zhao Yunlan let out an overdramatic groan. “I hate reincarnations. And stop being so logical, do you know what romance is, my dear Professor?”

Chuckling at Zhao Yunlan’s antics, Shen Wei closed the distance between them and kissed him. Zhao Yunlan, Kun Lun, Shen San, it didn’t matter what name he went by, he would always be the first person Shen Wei loved, the only person he has ever loved. 

With the images of the book still fresh in Shen Wei’s mind, their kiss soon turned heated. 

“So,” Zhao Yunlan panted against Shen Wei’s lips when they finally parted for breath. “You remember that one particular position Shen San really _really_ liked?” 

It took but a moment for Shen Wei to recall what Zhao Yunlan was talking about before he felt his cheeks heating up in a blush. 

“I take that as a yes,” Zhao Yunlan smirked, no doubt noticing Shen Wei’s reddened face. “I love that after all this time, you’re still blushing like we haven’t done this almost every night for the last few years.” 

“We haven’t done… that!” Shen Wei protested. 

“Well, not in this lifetime we haven’t,” Zhao Yunlan said before shooting Shen Wei a teasing smile. “Maybe it's time to correct that?” 

Instead of a reply, Shen Wei leaned forward to capture Zhao Yunlan’s lips in another kiss, while slowly backing up the other man until Zhao Yunlan’s shoulders were against the wall. Shen Wei shoved one knee in between Zhao Yunlan’s legs to spread them apart before moving to stand between them, pushing himself further into Zhao Yunlan’s space until they were hip to hip and there was nothing but two thin layers of clothing between them, a problem Zhao Yunlan was doing his best to rectify. 

Bending down slightly, Shen Wei moved his hands down Zhao Yunlan’s back until they came to rest at the top of Zhao Yunlan’s thighs and lifted the other man up. Zhao Yunlan instinctively wrapped his legs around Shen Wei’s waist for balance, his arms coming up and around Shen Wei’s neck as Shen Wei’s arms and the wall behind took most of Zhao Yunlan’s weight. The position meant that Shen Wei now had to tilt his head up to look at Zhao Yunlan. 

“Is this a yes?” Zhao Yunlan asked, smiling down at Shen Wei. 

Without a word, Shen Wei carried Zhao Yunlan towards the direction of their bed. 

“It’s a yes!” Zhao Yunlan cheered. 

“Stop squirming, or I’ll drop you,” Shen Wei warned. 

“Shen Wei will never drop his Ah-Lan,” Zhao Yunlan said softly with a confident grin, looking directly at Shen Wei. Zhao Yunlan let go of his hold around Shen Wei’s neck to cup his face before leaning down to brush their lips together once more. 

Just when it felt as though Zhao Yunlan was going to deepen the kiss, Shen Wei adjusted his hold on Zhao Yunlan a little, and then he let go. 

The look of shocked indignation as Zhao Yunlan landed on the mattress was well worth whatever revenge Zhao Yunlan would no doubt come up with in the next couple of days. Though it was perhaps better for Shen Wei to just make Zhao Yunlan forget about coming up with any plans for payback. 

FIN


End file.
